Jesteśmy najlepszym plemieniem w grze
Survivor: Wawanakwa Odcinek 1 (Cz. 1) Kamera ukazuje Jennifer znajdującą się w helikopterze. Jennifer: Znajdujemy się właśnie nad piękną, niedotkniętą cywilizacją wyspą. Dokładnie w tym miejscu rozegra się gra o milion dolarów. Dwudziestu czterech śmiałków musi przetrwać 39 dni, rywalizując nie tylko z dziką fauną i florą, ale także z... Nagle Jennifer bezwładnie ruszyła w stronę siedzenia pilota, znajdującego się przed nią. Ujęcie się urwało i Jenn magicznie znalazła się na plaży, mówiąc nadal do kamery. Jennifer: ...każdym z rywali. 24 uczestników oznacza 24 różne sposoby na grę, ale tylko jedno z nich wygra. Na każdego czekają przeszkody, z którymi muszą sobie poradzić. Każdy musi nauczyć się współpracować ze współplemieńcami, wygrywać zadania i mieć plan na to, co zrobić, gdy będą musieli spotkać się ze mną na Radzie Plemienia. Klimat tego miejsca i sama pogoda są wystarczająco nieprzewidywalne, aby dodać smaku ich przygodzie, ale jednak produkcja postanowiła przygotować na naszych zawodników kilka twistów, o których dowiedzą się w trakcie trwania gry. Na jej twarzy była dość widoczna ekscytacja. Jennifer: Czas poznać zawodników! Jennifer wskazała ręką na statek, który płynął w jej stronę. Na statku znajdowali się uczestnicy, kamera pokazywała zbliżenie na każdego po kolei. 250px Anne (Z): 'Doskonale potrafię manipulować innymi, aby robili to co chcę. Wygranie tego będzie łatwizną. Królowa czeka na swoją koronę! '''Derek (Z): '''To nie jest żadna przygoda marzeń, to jest gra. I to ja znam wszystkie ruchy. '''Gil (Z): '''Zdaję sobie sprawę ze swojego uroku i wiem, jak go wykorzystać, aby nikt nigdy nie chciał się mnie pozbyć. Poza tym będę główną siłą do wygrywania zadań! '''Nastasia (Z): '''Każdy ma jakiś cel, mój to milion dolarów. Każdy, kto spróbuje utrudnić mi zdobycie go, będzie musiał liczyć się z konsekwencjami. '''Mindi (Z): '''Nie mam zamiaru robić wokół siebie szumu, nie będę niszczyć swojej gry niepotrzebnymi ruchami. Będę działać mądrze, ale rozsądnie. '''Kyle (Z): '''Liczy się dobra zabawa! Co wcale nie oznacza, że nie mam pojęcia, co tutaj robię... Ale niech reszta uważa mnie za niepoprawnego optymistę, którym faktycznie jestem! 250px '''Kimberly (Z): '''Nie potrzebne mi pieniądze, liczy się przygoda, liczą się ludzie. Każda minuta w show jest czymś nowym, czymś wyjątkowym. Zasad gry nauczę się w trakcie. '''Ebony (Z): '''Każdy będzie robić, co ja chcę i nie chcę słyszeć słowa sprzeciwu. Nie chcecie nadepnąć mi na odcisk. Jestem twarda, wygram to z palcem w tyłku. '''Noel (Z): '''Nie będę skupiać całej uwagi na sobie, wręcz przeciwnie. Postaram się, aby reszta do końca nie była pewna, kim jestem, ani na co mnie stać. Przekonają się, gdy nie będą mieli innego wyjścia niż zagłosowanie na mnie w finale. '''Dustin (Z): '''To jest dla mnie formą ucieczki od rzeczywistości. Pewnie moje serce zaważy nad rozumem, ale kto powiedział, że w ten sposób nie da się wygrać? '''Wide (Z): '''Kooperacja z ludźmi będzie na pewno ciężka, ale chcę sobie udowodnić, że dam radę. Chyba nikt nie będzie się spodziewać kogoś takiego jak ja z milionem w ręku... '''Jeanette (Z): '''Jak już tu jestem to może coś uda mi się ugrać, albo przynajmniej popatrzeć jak ludzie skaczą sobie do gardeł. Będzie cudownie. 250px '''Vince (Z): '''Ahh... dni spędzone tutaj będą czystą poezją. Bezludna wyspa, matka natura w całej okazałości, czego chcieć więcej? Może kogoś do towarzystwa w tej podróży? '''Abi-J'Shiristina (Z): '''Jako nuklearny inżynier wiem doskonale jak radzić sobie w tak trudnych sytuacjach jak ta. Będę wartościowym zawodnikiem dla drużyny, a także dla siebie. '''Allie (Z): '''Ogólnie nie jestem za świeżym powietrzem, ale jeśli to tutaj mam sobie kogoś znaleźć i przeżyć swoje pierwsze miłosne rozczarowanie, to jestem za. Nie umiem biegać, ale umiem kochać. '''Henry (Z): '''Głównie to pragnę się przetestować. Czy jestem na tyle silny, aby wygrywać zadania? Czy jestem na tyle sprytny, aby eliminować innych? Może wyspa odpowie mi na te pytania. '''Jaya (Z): '''Jestem miłą i uczynną dziewczyną i mam nadzieję, że reszta to doceni. Dzięki mnie drużyna będzie walczyć przeciwko innym, a nie przeciwko sobie. '''Lee (Z): '''Potrzebuję pieniędzy, dlatego zrobię wszystko, żeby wygrać. W dodatku mało mnie obchodzi zdanie reszty, więc raczej nie będzie im łatwo ze mną w drużynie, ale to nie mój problem. 250px '''Rafael (Z): '''Za tą piękną buźką kryje się ich największy koszmar. Współczuję każdej z osób, która choć na chwilę pomyśli o tym, że może mi zaufać. '''Maddie (Z): '''Nie mam zamiaru robić z siebie divy, ale nie będę także dawać sobą pomiatać. Stąpam twardo po ziemi i wiem co nieco o grze. Problem tkwi w tym, że do gry potrzebuję innych, w większości irytujących osób. '''Gabriel (Z): '''Nie potrafię grać dla innych, gram wyłącznie dla siebie. Każdy mój ruch ma na celu przybliżenie się do wygranej. '''Callie (Z): '''Nie ukrywam, boję się tego, co się tam wydarzy. Mam nadzieję, że nie dam się zgnieść przez inne "większe" osobowości i nie okażę się kompletną pomyłką. Jeśli zdobędę się na odwagę do gry takiej, jaką ja chcę, może nawet wygram? '''Stephanie (Z): '''Mogę wydawać się niepozorna, ale wiem na czym polega ta gra i udowodnię, że to ja będę najgroźniejszym graczem z całej grupy. '''Robert (Z): '''Siła jest moją przepustką do wygranej. W zadaniach nie pokona mnie nikt, drużyna będzie słuchać się mnie i nie sądzę, żeby ktokolwiek postanowił strzelić sobie w kolano i pozbyć się najważniejszego zawodnika w drużynie. ''Kamera wraca do Jennifer, w tle statek płynie na skały i uczestnicy nie mają innego wyjścia, jak wskoczyć do oceanu. Gdy już udaje im się ewakuować, statek się rozbija. '''Jennifer: Zaczynamy Survivor: Wawanakwa. Intro Muzyka dokładnie taka sama jak tu: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WGTBZvQFGSs. Ogólnie całe intro wygląda tak samo, postacie na ujęciach biegają i uśmiechają się podobnie. Pokazane są po kolei plemiona, każdy z uczestników, a na końcu logo sezonu. To wszystko. Dzień 1, Początek gry Po rozbiciu statku wszyscy znajdują się w oceanie, w niewielkiej odległości od brzegu. Uczestnicy zaczynają płynąć w stronę brzegu. Część z nich wybija się do przodu i zostawia resztę w tyle, inni postanawiają pomóc gorzej radzącym sobie osobom. Pierwszy na brzegu znalazł się Robert, a tuż za nim Rafael. Rafael (Z): 'Przypłynięcie na brzeg jako jeden z pierwszych daje lekką przewagę, w przypadku gdyby gdzieś ukryta była pewna rzecz, możesz znaleźć ją pierwszy... ''Przed chłopakami znajdowały się cztery maty, każda w kolorze danego plemienia. Oboje podeszli do maty, która kolorem pasowała do przepasek, które dostali jeszcze będąc na statku (jak okazało się oboje mają tą samą). Na macie leżała zwinięta w rulon karteczka. Robert zabrał ją i schował w kieszeni, nie zwracając uwagi na Rafaela. 'Rafael (Z): '... Albo przynajmniej wiedzieć, kto zwinął ci ją sprzed nosa. 250px Zanim Rafael zdążył zareagować, do dwójki dołączyli Maddie i Gabriel. 'Maddie: '''Więc tak wygląda nasza drużyna... '''Rafael: '''Niezupełnie, jeszcze brakuje dwóch dziewczyn. '''Gabriel: '''Pewnie zaraz dopłyną, znajdziemy je w tłumie dzięki temu. ''Wskazał palcem na przepaskę, którą miał zawiązaną na ręce. 250px Z drużyny Mastermindów najszybciej dopłynął Gil, a zaraz za nim Nastasia. Dziewczyna zobaczyła karteczkę szybciej i zabrała ją zanim chłopak się zorientował. 'Nastasia (Z): '''Gra się zaczyna! To dopiero początek, a ja już mam przewagę nad całą resztą. Na ich miejscu zaczęłabym się mnie obawiać. ''Gil spojrzał na dziewczynę. 'Gil: '''Hej, jestem Gil. ''Nastasia wyciągnęła do niego rękę, podczas gdy w drugiej, schowanej za plecami, trzymała karteczkę. 'Nastasia: '''Nastasia, miło mi. 250px ''W tym czasie zdążyły przypłynąć kolejne osoby. Jednymi z nich byli Ebony i Dustin, którzy czekali na resztę drużyny. Karteczki ich drużyny już nie było. '''Noel (Z): ''Uśmiecha się trzymając w ręku karteczkę''. Zgadnijcie na kogo oni nawet nie zwrócili uwagi... Noel szybko oddalił się od swoich współplemieńców, starając się ich zgubić w tłumie. Ebony spojrzała na Dustina i próbowała do niego zagadnąć. Ebony: 'Jesteśmy razem w drużynie... ''Dustin uśmiechnął się. 'Dustin: '''Najwidoczniej. '''Ebony: '''Hmm, zobaczymy, może będzie ciekawie? '''Dustin: '''Hah, oby. ''Ebony zachichotała. 250px Jaya stała na macie sama i obserwowała, jak radzą sobie inne drużyny. 'Jaya: '''Gdzie jest reszta? '''Jaya (Z): '''Gdy zobaczyłam, że wszystkie drużyny są już prawie w całości, w czasie gdy ja stałam zupełnie sama, zaczęłam się martwić o drużynę i trochę obwiniać, że myślałam tylko o sobie i zostawiłam ich w tyle. Może powinnam pomóc reszcie? 250px ''Kolejne osoby docierały do mat. Poza osobami z drużyn Dark Horses i MasterMinds byli to Kimberly, Wide oraz Jeanette. Gdy trójka szła w stronę drużyny, Noel dołączył do nich niepostrzeżenie. 'Ebony: '''No, w końcu jesteście... '''Kimberly: '''Przecież nie byliśmy ostatni, nie masz o co nawet się puszyć... ''Ebony spojrzała na Kimberly, próbowała ukryć zdziwienie na twarzy. 'Ebony (Z): '''Czy ja serio będę w drużynie z tą samą durną blondyną, którą musiałam znosić podczas udziału w innych tego typu programach? Będzie potrzebować dużo szczęścia, jeśli nie będzie chciała wylecieć pierwsza. Już nie mogę się doczekać, aż wyleci w podskokach do swojego różowiutkiego domku. ''Zdziwienie Ebony dość szybko zmieniło się w irytację. 250px Gdy wszystkie drużyny były już w komplecie, w drużynie Dzikich Kart była sama Jaya. 'Jaya: '''Musiało im się coś stać... ''Jaya zobaczyła w pobliżu grupkę płynących osób. Najbliżej znajdował się Lee, spokojnie płynący do brzegu, zaraz za nim płynął Henry, a na samym końcu Vince pomagał Abi-J'Shiristinie pływać. Allie, ponieważ nie chciała pomocy Vince'a, trzymała się Abi-J', próbując się nie utopić. 'Lee: '''Mam nadzieję, że oni nie są w mojej drużynie. '''Jaya: '''Nie chcę cię martwić, ale wychodzi na to, że tak właśnie będzie... '''Lee: '''Ehh... '''Lee (Z): 'Żałosne. Serio, nikt nie mógł mnie przydzielić do drużyny, gdzie nie będę jedyną silną osobą? Henry cały zasapany dotarł do reszty. 'Henry: '''Przynajmniej nie jestem ostatni! ''Vince puścił Abi-J'Shiristinę, żeby dziewczyny wstały i doszły do brzegu na nogach, ale one zaczęły panikować. 'Allie: '''Halo, pomoc! Ja nadal nie umiem pływać. '''Lee: '''Przecież jesteście już na brzegu, możecie po prostu dojść... '''Abi-J'Shiristina: '''No tak, hihi. ''Abi-J' niezręcznie wstała i szła w stronę reszty, a Allie dryfowała na plecach po wodzie. 'Allie: '''Ale ja chyba nie umiem. '''Vince: '''To pozwól, abym ci pomógł. '''Allie: '''Nie. '''Abi-J'Shiristina: '''Dasz radę, wierzę w ciebie! '''Allie: '''Aww! '''Jaya: '''No dobra, pospieszcie się trochę, wszyscy na was czekają. ''Abi-J' spojrzała na Jayę. 'Abi-J'Shiristina: '''Eww... Przestań być niemiła... '''Allie: '''Nie lubię jej. ''Allie spokojnie wstała i razem z Abi-J' i Vincem podeszły do reszty, gdzie Jennifer mogła spokojnie przejść do wstępu. 'Jennifer: '''Witam was na gorącej Wawanakwie. To tutaj odbędzie się nowa gra, w której jedno z was wygra milion dolarów! ''Ludzie zaczynają klaskać i ogólnie są podekscytowani. 'Jennifer: '''Jednak zanim dołączycie do obozów, wasze pierwsze zadanie odbędzie się właśnie teraz. ''Uczestnicy ucichli i bardziej wsłuchali się w słowa prowadzącej. 'Jennifer: '''Najpierw musicie wybrać osoby, które waszym zdaniem będą najlepiej reprezentować wasze drużyny. Dark Horses? ''Szóstka spojrzała po sobie. 'Rafael: '''Moim zdaniem, to ja... '''Stephanie: '''Może po prostu wybierzmy tego, kto był tu pierwszy? '''Gabriel: '''A pierwszy był... ''Gabriel spojrzał na Rafaela i Roberta. 'Rafael: '''Robert. ''Robert wyszczerzył się, a Rafael założył ręce. 'Maddie: '''Więc zgaduję, że wybieramy ciebie. '''Robert: '''Yeah! ''Robert zrobił krok w przód. 'Jennifer: '''Masterminds? ''Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył coś powiedzieć, Anne wskazała na Gila. 'Anne: '''Ty idź, jesteś najsilniejszy. ''Reszta nie miała nic przeciwko, więc Gil zrobił krok w przód. 'Jennifer: '''Dobrze. Drama Queens? ''Osoby spojrzały po sobie. 'Ebony: '''Okej, może niech to będzie... '''Kimberly: '''Dustin? ''Ebony westchnęła, a Kimberly jak i reszta drużyny spojrzeli na Dustina. 'Dustin: '''Yyy, no w sumie... '''Kimberly: '''No chyba, że ty chcesz się zgłosić, skoro już tak jesteś lepsza od wszystkich. ''Skierowała w stronę Ebony. 'Kimberly (Z): '''Ogólnie to jestem milutką dziewczyną, ale przy takich osobach jak Ebcia, wychodzą ze mnie moje najgorsze cechy. '''Ebony: '''O co ci chodzi? Przecież nie miałam zamiaru zgłosić siebie! '''Kimberly: '''Nic takiego nie powiedziałam. '''Ebony: '''Właśnie, że tak? '''Kimberly: '''Pff, nie rób z siebie idiotki. '''Ebony: '''Grr! ''Reszta drużyny patrzyła po sobie. 'Jennifer: '''Czas na decyzję, która musi być jednoznaczna. Kogo wybieracie? '''Ebony: '''Ja wiem, że poradziłabym sobie znakomicie, ale po prostu nie chcę zostawiać was wszystkich w cieniu... '''Kimberly: '''Cooo? Jasne, w takim razie to udowodnij! '''Ebony: '''Nie muszę ci niczego udowadniać. '''Jennifer: '''No dobra, nie mamy czasu... Wild Cards? '''Abi-J'Shiristina: '''Ja pójdę, dam sobie radę. '''Lee: '''Jesteś pewna? '''Allie: '''A masz coś do niej? '''Lee: '''Widziałem jak pływa, więc... '''Abi-J'Shiristina: '''Spokojnie, dam sobie radę. Jestem pewna. ''Lee podniósł ręce i odsunął się od Allie, a Abi-J' zrobiła krok w przód. 'Jennifer: '''Okej, jak tam u was Drama Queens? '''Kimberly: '''Wybraliśmy Ebony. '''Ebony: '''Co? '''Jeanette: '''Jestem za. '''Noel: '''Ja też. '''Wide: '''Też... ''Ebony spojrzała na zdziwionego Dustina. 'Ebony: '''Chcesz coś powiedzieć? '''Dustin: '''Nie, jest okej, drużyna zdecydowała. ''Ebony przewróciła oczami i zrobiła krok w przód. 'Jennifer: '''Okej, Robert, Gil, Abi-J'Shiristina oraz Ebony. Podczas gdy wy będziecie walczyć o dodatkową pomoc dla plemienia, reszta nie będzie wam kibicować, ale będzie szukała waszych obozów. ''Jennifer rzuciła mapy każdej z drużyn. 'Jennifer: '''Możecie już iść. ''Uczestnicy poszli, zostawiając czwórkę samych z prowadzącą. Zadanie Wstępne '''Jennifer: Więc wasze zadanie jest proste i będzie raczej trwało bardzo krótko. Wskazała na stos czaszek, który był za nią cały czas, ale nie był on ważny wcześniej i robił za klimatyczne tło. Jennifer: 'W jednej z tych czaszek znajduje się klucz. Waszym zadaniem jest rozbijanie czaszek, najlepiej przy pomocy kamieni. Pierwszy, kto znajdzie klucz, wygra nagrodę dla całej drużyny, którą poznają tylko zwycięzcy. Powodzenia! ''Czwórka wzięła się do zadania. Gil, Ebony i Robert niszczyli czaszki jedna za drugą, Abi-J'Shiristinie szło nieco wolniej. 'Gil (Z): '''Jeśli przegram to zadanie, mogę winić tylko siebie, nawet jeśli to zadanie polega tylko na szczęściu... ''Chłopak w pewnym momencie przystanął i zaczął przyglądać się konkretnej czaszce. 'Gil (Z): '...albo po prostu trzeba znaleźć sposób. 'Gil: '''Te czaszki są dość niewielkie, ale chyba jakby znajdował się w niej klucz... dałoby się go jakoś zauważyć, albo wyczuć? ''Gil mówił to do siebie, ale Robert z Ebony cały czas go słuchali. Cała trójka przestała marnować siły na zbijanie czaszek, a zamiast tego po prostu sprawdzali każdą i wyrzucali za siebie te "sprawdzone". Abi-J' w tym czasie ignorowała pozostałych i stukała czaszką o kamień, próbując go zniszczyć. 'Abi-J'Shiristina: '''Huh... To zadanie jest trudne... ''Ebony, Robert i Gil nadal szukali klucza, na razie bezskutecznie. 'Ebony (Z): '''Najgorsze w tym zadaniu było to, że nie jesteś pewnym, jak ten klucz będzie wyglądać. Ten klucz mógł być malutki, albo kompletnie wtopiony w kości czy cokolwiek, z czego ta czaszka była zrobiona. Pomysł Gila mógł zawsze zawieść, a wtedy trzeba będzie zacząć wszystko od nowa. ''Trójka wyrzucała czaszki ze środka stosu, dlatego powoli zaczęła tam powstawać dziura, zbliżająca się do ziemi. Abi-J'Shiristina w tym czasie nadal męczyła się z tą samą czaszką. '''Abi-J'Shiristina: Jestem już tak blisko! Na czaszce powstały tylko nieznaczne rysy. Jennifer: Uczestnikom zostało już mniej niż połowa czaszek do sprawdzenia. Czy strategia Gila jest prawidłowa, czy może to Abi-J'Shristina znalazła właściwy sposób na znalezienia klucza? Gil: Chyba znalazłem! Robert: Co? Ebony: Nie! Nastała cisza. Gil podbiegł w stronę kamienia, w tym czasie Ebony próbowała mu jakoś przeszkodzić, ale bezskutecznie. Gil zmiażdżył czaszkę kamieniem i... ... ... wypadł klucz! Jennifer: Masterminds wygrywają pierwsze zadanie! Gil: Tak! Po chwili na odetchnięcie i pogratulowanie Gilowi, Jennifer rzuciła mapy uczestnikom. Jennifer: Możecie kierować się do obozu. Gil, radziłabym pilnować tego klucza, w obozie będzie czekać na was nagroda. Gil pokiwał głową i schował go w kieszeni. Jennifer: Widzimy się jutro na zadaniu o immunitet! Uczestnicy wyruszyli według mapy do swoich obozów. Dzień 1, Po Zadaniu Wstępnym 250px Gil przybywa na miejsce i widzi rozmawiającą ze sobą piątkę. Wszyscy patrzą na niego pytająco. Mindi: 'I jak? ''Gil z uśmiechem wyciąga klucz z kieszeni, a część drużyny zaczyna się cieszyć. 'Anne: '''I to tyle? Do czego ci będzie potrzebny ten klucz? '''Gil: '''Do czegoś na pewno. Jennifer powiedziała, że w obozie jest nagroda. '''Nastasia: '''Pewnie jest tutaj gdzieś jakaś skrzynia albo coś. ''Drużyna rozdzieliła się, aby przebadać teren. Mindi z Anne poszły w stronę studni. '''Anne: Chyba coś znalazłyśmy! Anne podekscytowana wskazała na skrzynię, która leżała obok studni. Mindi: Hej! Tutaj! Znalazłyśmy coś! Gil szybko pobiegł za głosem Mindi, a Kyle i Nastasia zaraz po nim. Derek spokojnie doszedł do grupy. Kyle: I jak? Gil włożył klucz do dziurki i przekręcił go. Gil: Pasuje. Gotowi? Gil otworzył skrzynię, a w środku znajdowało się pożywienie, w tym drugi worek ryżu (pierwszy już był w obozie) i owoce. Na tym wszystkim leżał krzemień. Nastasia: Tak! Anne (Z): 'Gil wygrał pierwsze zadanie i dzięki temu jesteśmy w znacznie lepszej sytuacji od pozostałych drużyn. Dobrze jest mieć w drużynie kogoś, kto będzie odwalał tego typu robotę. Ja jestem osobą, która woli leżeć i się patrzeć, to znaczy, "podziwiać". ''Drużyna zabrała się do pracy. Schronienie powstawało dość szybko, drużyna nie miała problemu z jego budową. 'Gil (Z): '''Mam szczęście, że udało mi się znaleźć klucz. Współczuję pozostałym drużynom, ponieważ nasza nagroda bardzo nam pomoże. 250px ''Piątka czeka na Ebony, która jeszcze nie wróciła z zadania. '''Noel: Sądzicie, że da radę wygrać? Kimberly zaczęła się sztucznie śmiać. Kimberly: No dobra, nie muszę być wredna. Chyba to zależy od zadania, bo konkurencję miała ciężką. Dustin: Dokładnie. Moim zdaniem ma duże szanse na zwycięstwo, nawet jeśli rywalizowała z dwoma najsilniejszymi osobami w grze. Ebony w tym czasie przyszła do obozu. Dustin: I jak? Ebony: Byłam blisko. Jeanette: A jaka była nagroda? Ebony: Jakiś żałosny klucz, nie warto było się starać w ogóle. Kimberly: Lol, przecież klucz do czegoś musiał być potrzebny, może to był klucz do jakiegoś mieszkania czy coś... Ebony: Aha? Kimberly: No co? Ebony: Nieważne, bierzmy się do pracy. Jeanette: A ja jestem Jeanette, miło mi cię poznać. Jeanette uśmiechnęła się wrednie do Ebony. Jeanette: Tak przypomniałam sobie, że nikomu się jeszcze nie przedstawiłam... Ebony: Ebony. Każdy po kolei rzucił swoim imieniem. Ebony: No to możemy zacząć pracę, imiona chyba nie są tak trudne do zapamiętania. Noel: Też tak sądzę. Kimberly uśmiechnęła się, a gdy ludzie się rozeszli, ta szybko złapała Dustina. Kimberly: Czy tylko ja już nie pamiętam, jak te 3 randomy się nazywają? Dustin uśmiechnął się w jej stronę. Dustin: Nie... Kimberly zaśmiała się. 250px Robert tłumaczy wszystkim, na czym polegało zadanie. Dziewczyny z Gabrielem widocznie go słuchają, a Rafael przewraca oczami. Stephanie: Wow, widocznie zadanie polegało tylko na szczęściu. Maddie: Pewnie nagroda za takie zadanie była mało przydatna, poradzimy sobie bez niej. Gabriel: Dokładnie. Jedno zadanie nie powstrzyma nas przed niszczeniem rywali. Gabriel poklepał Roberta po plecach. Robert: Hehe, dzięki. Rafael (Z): 'Co to za bzdury. Rob nie dość, że zgarnął mi sprzed nosa świstek papieru, który pewnie okaże się przydatny względem dalszej gry, to jeszcze będzie bohaterem plemienia, nieważne czy mu pójdzie na zadaniu dobrze czy nie. Muszę działać już teraz, aby się go pozbyć. ''Gdy Callie wędrowała w lesie i zbierała gałęzie, Rafael szedł za nią. '''Rafael (Z): '''Potrzebuję kogoś, kto będzie trzymał moją stronę choćby nie wiem co. Kogoś na tyle naiwnego, że faktycznie będzie mi ufać... '''Rafael: Hej? Callie: Hej... Rafael: Pomóc ci? Callie: Jak chcesz. Rafael zaczął zbierać gałązki, nie spuszczając wzroku z Callie. Rafael: Reszta drużyny coś nie bardzo zwraca na ciebie uwagę... Callie: To dopiero początek. Nie jestem osobą, która od razu otwiera się przed całą grupą... Rafael: Ale jeśli przegramy, to możesz być łatwym wyborem do eliminacji. Callie: Łatwiejszym niż ty? Callie uśmiechnęła się, a na twarzy Rafaela pojawiło się zdziwienie. Rafael: Słuchaj, chcę ci pomóc... Jeśli już od początku będziemy się trzymać razem, to będzie nam łatwiej wyeliminować groźniejsze osoby. Callie: Emm... Okej, wchodzę w to. Liczę, że mogę ci zaufać. Rafael: O to się nie martw. Razem dotrwamy do finału! Callie: Dobra... Rafael znalazł Stephanie na plaży. Stephanie: Sojusz? Od pierwszego dnia? Rafael: Nie widzę w tym nic dziwnego. Czuję, że mogę ci ufać. Stephanie: Dzięki. Rafael spojrzał na nią pytająco. Stephanie: No pewnie, że się zgadzam. Reszta nie będzie się niczego spodziewać. Rafael: Dokładnie. Rafael (Z): 'Radzę Robertowi się szykować na szybką eliminację. Niech myśli sobie, że jest liderem plemienia. To ja mam ich w garści! ''Stephanie, już sama, widzi w oddali Rafaela idącego za Gabrielem. 'Stephanie (Z): '''W tym momencie podam rękę każdej osobie, która będzie chciała mieć mnie po swojej stronie. Ale decyzja o trzymaniu strony Rafaela jeszcze nie jest podjęta, nie zrobię z siebie pionka. 250px ''Grupa stoi na swojej plaży i stara się ze sobą zapoznać. '''Vince: Mam na imię Vince. Jestem taki podekscytowany początkiem naszej przygody! Lee: Suuper, szkoda, że mało mnie to obchodzi. Vince: Po prostu myślałem, że na początek najlepiej się przedstawić. Aby na kogoś zagłosować, trzeba znać imię tej osoby. Vince mrugnął w stronę Lee, a Allie wpatrywała się w Vince'a. Allie (Z): 'Vince, nie mam dobrej pamięci, ale to słowo będę pamiętać do końca swojego pobytu w programie. Zgiń. ''Vince nie odwzajemnił spojrzenia Allie, przyzwyczajony jest, że dziewczyny na niego patrzą. Za to Vince'owi szybko odpowiedziała Jaya. '''Jaya: Jestem Jaya, ale mam nadzieję, że na Radzie zobaczymy się jak najpóźniej. Allie: Jestem Allie. I też... się cieszę i tak dalej. Nastała niezręczna cisza, wszyscy patrzyli się w stronę Lee. Vince: Skoro już wszyscy się przedstawili, to może zdradzisz nam w końcu swoje imię? Henry: Yyy... Jestem Henry. Vince nieco się przestraszył słysząc nieznajomy głos, ponieważ nie zwrócił uwagi na Henry'ego. Zresztą, chyba nie on jedyny. Vince: A tak, tak, Henry. A ty? Lee: Lee. Zadowolony? Vince: Oczywiście. Vince (Z): '''Pan buntownik oczywiście musi być przeciwko wszystkiemu i wszystkim. Typowe. Przynajmniej będzie kogo eliminować w przyszłości. '''Jaya: To może zaczniemy robić jakieś schronienie? Nie zapowiada się na deszcz, ale lepiej się przygotować na przyszłość. Henry: Jestem za. Przydałoby się jakieś miejsce do spania. Allie: Ja myślałam, że będziemy spali na plaży. Allie położyła się na piasku i skuliła. Jaya: To nie jest taki zły pomysł, ale bezpieczniej nam będzie w solidnym schronieniu. Nie będziesz musiała spać na piasku, jeśli nam pomożesz. Allie: Ale mi się nie chce. Jaya westchnęła. Jaya: Ehh... Szkoda, ale... Allie zdążyła zasnąć. Lee: Skoro ona nie jest chętna, to ja też. Mogę spać gdziekolwiek i nie muszę marnować energii, która przyda się bardziej w zadaniach. Jaya, Henry i Vince spojrzeli na niego. Jaya (Z): '''Lee i Allie taką postawą pokazują, że nie chcą być częścią plemienia. To jest naprawdę irytujące, że myślą o sobie, a nie o wszystkich. '''Vince: Najwidoczniej będziemy musieli sobie poradzić we trójkę. Trójka westchnęła i zabrała się do pracy. Kamera ukazała chmurki i okoliczną roślinność w przyspieszeniu, zaznaczając, że na wyspie upłynęło już trochę czasu. 250px Schronienie plemienia było mniej więcej gotowe. Robert udał się do lasu. Robert (Z): '''Na samym początku gry znalazłem ten niewielki kawałek papieru. Nigdy nie wiadomo, co się za nim kryje, dlatego nie chciałem go otwierać przy wszystkich. Potem przez to całe zadanie i pracę nad obozem zapomniałem o tym kompletnie. Ale teraz, gdy udało mi się oddalić od reszty, nie budząc żadnych podejrzeń, w końcu miałem okazję do przeczytania go. '''Robert: "Gratulacje, znalazłeś pierwszą wskazówkę, która pomoże ci odnaleźć Ukrytego Idola Nietykalności..." Robert (Z): 'To jest wskazówka! Muszę być teraz naprawdę ostrożny, bo raczej nie chcę, żeby ktokolwiek wiedział, że mam takie coś przy sobie. ''W schronieniu leżały Maddie z Callie, które testowały użyteczność schronienia. '''Maddie: Powinno wytrzymać. Callie: Robert, co o tym... Drużyna rozejrzała się, a Roberta nie było nigdzie w pobliżu. Gabriel: Chyba poszedł do lasu, chciał się rozejrzeć albo coś. Rafael: Pff, rozejrzeć... Ciekawe za czym można się rozglądać w lesie? Maddie: Kogo jak kogo, ale ciebie oddalającego się od plemienia widziałam dziś najczęściej... Rafael: Że co? Maddie: Dobrze wiesz o co mi chodzi. Jestem zmęczona i nie mam ochoty słuchać takich pierdół. Pewnie po prostu poszedł na stronę. Na twarzach reszty pojawiły się nieznaczne uśmiechy, a Rafael przewrócił oczami. 250px Allie obudziła się i zobaczyła, że schronienie jest już w miarę gotowe, jeśli można to było w ogóle nazwać schronieniem. Allie: Co mnie ominęło? Lee: Kiedy sobie spałaś tamta trójka zdążyła zrobić szałas. Lee też leżał na plaży nieco dalej od Allie. Lee: Niby mnie to nie obchodzi, ale nieźli są. Allie: Aha? Allie poszła położyć się w szałasie, ale w porę zatrzymał ją Vince. Vince: Tylko ci, co budowali szałas mogą w nim spać. Mogłaś pracować zamiast leżeć. Allie: No ale byłam zmęczona. Tu jest inna strefa czasowa czy coś. Vince: To dlaczego tylko ty to odczuwasz, a nie wszyscy? Allie: Nie wiem, nie chce mi się o tym gadać. Allie położyła się w szałasie. Vince: Jak powietrze... Co ja przed chwilą powiedziałem?! Allie: Że nie mogę spać w szałasie? Vince: No i? Allie: Postanowiłam ciebie olać? Zresztą, Henry mi pozwolił. Vince: Kto? Nagle coś zaczęło się kręcić w krzakach, Allie z Vincem zamarli. Allie: Może to niedźwiedź? Z krzaków wypadła Abi-J'. Abi-J'Shiristina: Obecna! Jaya i Henry, którzy przyszli z drewnem na ognisko oraz Lee podeszli do Vince'a i grupa patrzyła na dziewczynę jak na jakieś nienaturalne zjawisko. Abi-J'Shiristina: Hej! Lee: A ty to... Abi-J'Shiristina: J'. Abi-J'. Ale możecie mi mówić Abi-J'Shiristina. Jestem inżynierem nuklearnym. Allie: Shirina! Allie i Abi-J' przytuliły się. Jaya: Czyli wy się znacie? Allie: Nie. Jaya: To jak... Abi-J'Shiristina: Ale co? Jaya: W sumie to nieważne. Allie: Aha. Vince: Witaj w drużynie, Abi! Allie: Abi-J'. Vince: Dokładnie. Henry: Jak ci poszło zadanie? Lee: I dlaczego tak długo zajęło ci przybycie tutaj? Abi-J' uśmiechnęła się. Abi-J'Shiristina (Z): '''Oczywiście znalazłam się w dość niekorzystnej sytuacji, ponieważ miałam znacznie mniej czasu na zapoznanie reszty i do tego nie wygrałam zadania, do którego sama się zgłosiłam. Nie są to jednak rzeczy, z którymi ktoś taki jak ja by sobie nie poradził. Najlepiej jest chyba po prostu być sobą i mówić prawdę. '''Abi-J'Shiristina: Zadanie poszło mi świetnie. Ale byłam druga, a tylko zwycięzca mógł dostać nagrodę. Byłam dosłownie o włos od wygranej. Jaya: A jakie było zadanie? Abi-J'Shiristina: Szukanie klucza? Coś w tym rodzaju. Vince: No a czemu jesteś dopiero teraz? Dotarcie tutaj zajęło nam znacznie mniej czasu. Abi-J'Shiristina: Zadanie było bardzo długie, a poza tym zgubiłam mapę. Lee: Aha... Abi-J'Shiristina: Ale to głównie przez zadanie. Lee: Na pewno. Jaya: Okej, zaczyna się ściemniać, więc przydałoby się dokończyć schronienie. Allie: Po co mam wam pomóc, skoro i tak nie mogę w nim spać... Jaya: Jak nam pomożesz, to właśnie będziesz mogła. Allie: Aha... No dobra. Lee przyniósł kilka długich liści, którymi przykrył dziurę w dachu schronienia. Lee: Już. Vince: Przemilczę to. Allie: Okej, Henry, co możemy jeszcze zrobić? Jaya: Żadna z części szałasu nie jest solidna, więc cokolwiek zrobicie, żeby to się nie zawaliło, będzie na plus. Abi-J'Shiristina rozglądnęła się, po czym wyciągnęła Lee z szałasu. Abi-J'Shiristina: Może być? Vince: I Abi-J' załatwiła sobie miejsce w szałasie! Abi-J'Shiristina: Łii! Lee: Grr! Allie: Ale, ale... Allie kopnęła w szałas i coś pękło. Henry: Emm... może lepiej już nie pomagaj. Allie: Okej! Zarumieniła się. 250px Gil z pomocą Kyle'a i Nastasii rozpalili ognisko. Ponieważ zapadała już noc, cała szóstka siedziała w solidnym schronieniu. Anne: Jestem taka dumna z naszej drużyny. Radzimy sobie na pewno znacznie lepiej od całej reszty. Kyle: Tak, z pewnością jesteśmy najlepszym plemieniem w grze. Reszta powinna się nas bać! Gil (Z): 'Czuję się odpowiedzialny za tą drużynę, dlatego cieszę się, że mamy taki dobry początek i jesteśmy gotowi skopać tyłki reszcie. Poczekajcie na zadanie, a zobaczycie, że nie będzie tak łatwo nas pokonać. ''Plemię poszło spać, a dzień się zakończył. Dzień 2 250px Plemię jeszcze śpi. Noel otwiera oczy i rozgląda się. 'Noel (Z): '''Posiadanie wskazówki to jest duża pomoc, ale też duże ryzyko. Nie mogę sobie ot tak wyjść i zacząć szukać, zwłaszcza, że to dopiero drugi dzień. Mogę tylko niepotrzebnie ściągnąć na siebie celownik. Mówiąc o celowniku, to mam o tyle szczęście, że istnieje konflikt między Ebony i Kimberly, więc jeśli przegramy, to wszystko powinno się rozegrać między tą dwójką. ''W tym czasie już część zdążyła wstać. '''Ebony: Ktoś musi się ruszyć po wodę... Kimberly: Jakbyś ty nie mogła tego zrobić. Ebony: Mogłabym, ale chcę być pewna, że każdy z drużyny wie, gdzie jest studnia... Kimberly: Proszę cię, ośmieszasz się w tym momencie. Jeanette: W sumie i tak nie mamy jeszcze ogniska, więc nie widzę sensu. Dustin: Spróbujemy zaraz z chłopakami coś zrobić. Noel: Okej... Kimberly: A gdzie ten drugi, emm... Ebony: Nie pamiętasz jak on się nazywa? Dustin: Nie udawaj, ty też nie. Krótka cisza. Ebony: To jest akurat prawda... Jeanette przewróciła oczami. Jeanette (Z): 'Wide pewnie gdzieś płacze, bo chce już wracać do domu. Ale ja nie zamierzam mu tego wybijać z głowy... nie dopóki przegramy i faktycznie będzie mi potrzebny. Na razie mam go gdzieś. ''Wide siedzi na skałach z dala od obozu i patrzy w dal. 'Wide (Z): '''Mam już dosyć. Nie spałem całą noc, nie lubię nikogo z tej grupy i chcę wracać do domu. Jestem wykończony psychicznie, jak i fizycznie... a jeszcze nie było zadania! 250px ''Dziewczyny siedziały sobie niedaleko schronienia. '''Jaya: Spójrzcie, Vince i Henry tak słodko razem wyglądają! Jaya wskazała na dwójkę chłopaków, którzy spali w szałasie i byli niebezpiecznie blisko siebie. Allie: Niech tylko spróbuje. Abi-J'Shiristina: Allie, nie rób niczego, co mogłoby nam zaszkodzić! Allie założyła ręce i siedziała cicho. Jaya: O co chodzi? Abi-J'Shiristina: Wydaje mi się, że się zakochała. Jaya: Allie? Niech zgadnę... w Vince'u? Allie parsknęła. Allie: Fuj! Abi-J'Shiristina: Oczywiście, że nie. Chodzi o tego drugiego! Jaya: Yyy... Henry? Co? Allie: Jest słodki. Jaya: Hah, po dłuższym zastanowieniu, nawet do siebie pasujecie! Chociaż... Henry trzyma się bardzo blisko Vince'a, więc nie wiem, jakie są twoje szanse... Allie: Wiedziałam! Allie wzięła kokos i rzuciła nim w Vince'a. Kokos na szczęście uderzył chłopaka tylko w nogę, bo dalej nie doleciał. Kokos, jak i krzyk Vince'a spowodował obudzenie się chłopaków. Vince: Co to było? Allie: Nauczka na przyszłość, złodzieju chłopaków! Vince: Yyy... przepraszam? Henry i Vince wstali i podeszli do dziewczyn. Henry: Co tu się dzieje? Allie: Kocham cię. Henry: Co? Vince: Gratulacje, Henry! Vince chciał szturchnąć chłopaka, ale Allie odepchnęła jego łokieć. Allie: Może pomówmy na osobności. Henry: Chyba tak będzie najlepiej... Allie i Henry oddalili się, trzymając się za ręce. Vince: Wow, szybcy są. Może trzeba zrobić im konkurencję? Jaya: Ja nie uznaję czegoś takiego jak showmance. Abi-J'Shiristina: Ja nie mam nic przeciwko... Vince uśmiechnął się. Abi-J'Shiristina: Ale nie, dziękuję. 250px Południe. Derek siedzi w szałasie plemienia i obserwuje resztę rozmawiającą ze sobą. Piątka widocznie spędza czas w miłej atmosferze. Na jego twarzy widoczna jest irytacja. Derek (Z): 'Oczywiście trafiłem do teamu popularnych i pewnie ci ludzie nawet nie będą chcieli grać, bo liczy się dobra zabawa i doświadczenia! ''Derek morderczym wzrokiem patrzy na grupę, ktoś się zaśmiał, a usta Dereka wykrzywiły się w grymas. 'Derek (Z): '''Oczywiście, najlepiej jest wyrzucić nerda i niszczyć reputację naszej drużyny. Nie dam się im tak łatwo. Oni jeszcze nie wiedzą, na co mnie stać. 250px ''Wszyscy siedzą w schronieniu, poza Robertem. '''Robert: Może coś zaczniemy dziś robić? Stephanie: A to jest cokolwiek do zrobienia? Robert: Jedzenie? Woda? Ogień? Rafael: Jest, jest i nie ma. Maddie: Czyli możemy leżeć dalej? Rafael wzruszył ramionami. Rafael: Wychodzi na to, że tak... Robert: Nie możemy tak po prostu nic nie robić! Maddie: Ja wiem, że to jest szokujące, ale możemy. Stephanie: Rob, daj spokój. Jutro jest zadanie, musimy się przygotować... Robert: Leżąc? Rafael: Odpoczywając. Maddie: Relaksując się. Robert zaczął się złościć. Callie i Gabriel znajdowali się w pobliżu, ale nie chcieli reagować. Maddie: Jak znajdziesz nam coś konkretnego do roboty, to powiedz, proste. Rafael: W końcu to ty jesteś kapitanem... Maddie: Nadal wyczuwam ból tyłka w twoim głosie. Rafael: Grr! Rafael wstał i poszedł, Gabriel i Robert też nieco oddalili się od dziewczyn. Stephanie przysunęła się, a Callie usiadła w schronieniu. Maddie: Chyba serio już go do siebie zraziłam... Stephanie: Na twoim miejscu nie byłabym smutna z tego powodu. On będzie strasznym wrzodem w dalszej grze. Rafael ściągnął koszulkę i wszedł do wody. Stephanie: Ale przynajmniej jest przystojny... Callie: Nawet jak na wrzód na tyłku... Maddie: Callie, jeśli jeszcze ciebie nie prosił do sojuszu, to znaczy, że nie masz u niego żadnych szans. Callie: Ehh... Stephanie zaśmiała się lekko. Maddie (Z): 'No może trochę przeszkadza mi to, że Rafael chodził już chyba za każdym, tylko nie za mną. Może niepotrzebnie tak bardzo wysilałam się przy tym obozie... teraz muszę na szybko pokazać jaka to jestem fajna i socjalnie uzdolniona, to może nie odstrzelą mnie już na początku. Na pewno będę się dzisiaj modlić, żeby na jutrzejszym zadaniu udało nam się nie-przegrać. ''Gabriel poszedł za Robertem, który ukrywał swoją złość na Maddie i Rafaela. 'Gabriel (Z): '''W plemieniu pełnię rolę prawej ręki. Niby jedna z ważniejszych osób, ale też niekoniecznie. Nie przeszkadzałoby mi zostanie liderem plemienia, ale skoro Robert za niego uchodzi, to nie będę próbował mu zaszkodzić, szczerze to nawet wolę się z nim trzymać niż z resztą. 250px ''Dustin próbuje rozpalić ogień, co jest bardzo trudne, gdyż plemię nie ma jeszcze krzemienia. Ebony siedzi obok niego i obserwuje. '''Ebony: To bardzo miłe, że tylko nam zależy na czymkolwiek w tym obozie. Dustin spojrzał na nią cały spocony. Ebony: No serio, pobawmy się w grę pod tytułem: Zgadnijmy, gdzie teraz leży Kimberly! Pewnie opala się na plaży, bo jesteśmy na wakacjach, a nie w grze o pieniądze! Dustin: Heh, coś w tym jest... pewnie masz rację. Ebony: Jak zawsze. Ebony wychyliła się. Ebony: I to serio mam rację! Leniwa suka... Dustin odetchnął i położył się na ziemi. Ebony: Zresztą nie tylko ona... ta druga blondyna nawet nie udaje, że chce coś robić. Tamci dwaj mieli ci pomagać, a też są nie wiadomo gdzie! Gdzie my trafiliśmy? Dustin: Naprawdę, nie mam pojęcia. Ebony: Yyy, to co z tym ogniem? Dustin: Nie wiem, czy damy sobie radę bez krzemienia... Ebony: To super, bo w sumie to się zmęczyłam, możemy przestać! Dustin: Na szczęście. Dustin (Z): 'W naszym plemieniu są konflikty, nie ma żadnej współpracy i nikt się w nic nie angażuje... czyli pewnie jesteśmy najgorszym plemieniem ze wszystkich. Aż nie mogę się doczekać zadania... już możemy się szykować na Radę... przynajmniej mamy różnorodny wybór osób do odstrzału. Dzień 3 ''Drużyny zebrały się w danym miejscu, gdzie czekała na nich Jennifer. '''Jennifer: Witajcie na swoim pierwszym zadaniu drużynowym! ... CDN. Zadanie, jak i Rada Plemienia w drugiej części odcinka (którą wstawię za parę godzin, oby), bo jakiś taki za długi mi się wydawał. To mój pierwszy odcinek od bardzo dawna, więc za bardzo nie hejtować